


First snow

by Serablues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy, Light Angst, M/M, Short, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serablues/pseuds/Serablues
Summary: Jean watched as the love of his life walked few meters ahead of him along the busy street. Jean didn't remember a day when the city had been that full of people, but he knew the exact reason why the citizens had left their dark and depressing homes and stepped outside to the fresh air.It was snowing.





	First snow

 

<

### First snow

Jean watched as the love of his life walked few meters ahead of him along the busy street. Jean didn't remember a day when the city had been that full of people, but he knew the exact reason why the citizens had left their dark and depressing homes and stepped outside to the fresh air.

It was snowing.

Children were running around playing with each other and adults were smiling brighter than ever. Couples held hands and planned their future, which seemed oh-so-bright at that moment.

Everyone was happy.

For the first time in their lives, children felt like they could be happy. They had a right to be happy. Tomorrow was so far away and titans were a sadness of yesterday. What they all had at that moment was time. Time to love and laugh.

They all had hope.

That's what everyone felt as the snowflakes turned the dark ground into white and trees waved in the wind white icing on their long and beautiful branches. The world slowly turned from black to white.

Jean knew all this because he felt the same way. For the first time, he felt like he could smile and just relax. It had been a while since he had last time just walked on the streets without anyone staring or silently cursing at him. Because no matter how much or well he fought with the titans, the people despised him for the most part. Of course, they liked the protection, but the failures of the survey corps weighed heavily on his shoulders. Not just his but on all of his comrades' also. The weight of death.

Snow was rare and miraculous in their world, and even Jean hadn't seen it in a long time. Along the time of humanity snow had become a sign of hope and peace. Snow brought happiness to the sad and lost. Cold or not, people generally loved snow. It was a gift from the spirits of the ones who could not be saved, a reason to smile once again. Because every single one of them were still there, with the ones who they loved the most. Always and forever.

Jean couldn't help but smile as he watched Marco spin and run around on the street among the other people, laughing like a child. Snowflakes falling around him beautifully, his cheeks and ears red from the chillness of the cold air.

Marco was laughing and that was all that mattered to Jean. He wanted to cry, because it had been a while since Marco's eyes had been filled with so much hope. The eyes of his loved one for once weren't red from crying.

"Marco, you okay?", Jean laughed loudly when Marco finally slipped against the hard ground under him, winching from the pain. Marco laughed embarrassed, before standing up on his own, checking his gear immediately. It wouldn't be a good thing if it broke. The squad leaders wouldn't probably be too happy about it. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just-"

"Crazy?", Jean cut in between grinning madly while walking towards the taller man. Marco watched him with raised eyebrows and with a wide smile, cleaning his pants from snow. "Why would you say that?" Jean helped Marco clean his pants and glanced at the running children before answering, "Running around like a five-year-old and-"

"I happen to love snow, you moron."

"Laughing creepily-"

"Should I be crying?" Jean laughed and Marco blushed slightly smirking happily. The man with freckles put his arm around the shorter one's shoulders before they continued walking down the street laughter ringing in their ears.

"It's kind of refreshing, isn't it?", Marco said quietly to the shorter who just nodded at the remark and slid his arm around the taller one. Jean grinned as Marco's red cheeks slightly reddened, but not from the cold. They both grinned at each other, because they knew that on that day nobody would care. Every person was too busy with their own happiness. In a positive way.

"You love snow, huh?", Jean asked then after a while and Marco looked around him a little before he answered, scratching his head with the free hand. "Yeah, when I was a kid it snowed once in my hometown.", Jean started to regret his question but he didn't tear his eyes away from the other. "On that day, I played with my friends, just like the children now." Jean put his other hand inside his pant pocket and smiled slightly at the thought of a child Marco running around just like the grown man had before. "I was happy."

Marco's friends were all dead.

"This snow reminds me of that day." Jean wondered if he should apologize but he didn't. He never did. He didn't need to. Marco knew it anyway. That was one of the reasons he loved him so much. Why Marco was so important to him. He understood him without him saying anything. Marco just read him like a open book, and even though Jean wasn't as good at reading Marco, Marco always opened himself up for him. Not playing games or riddles with him. Just trusting him. With Marco the world around him just disappears. The titans, death of his comrades, responsibilities, fear, everything. When Marco laughs to his eager kiss Jean feels invincible. He finds hope in Marco's smile that never vanishes. It is sometimes lost, but it never dies. Jean loves the warm smile and the bright red cheeks on Marco's face when he finally pulls away. He's filled adrenaline when Marco leans forward slowly and shyly not quite sure what to do, but wanting to prove that he does. Jean stops walking and pulls away from confused Marco who then proceeds to analyse him, checking for inner damage. But Jean smiles because he knows that the only thing he will ever need is right in front of him. He would give anything if the life of Marco could be guaranteed, because Marco if anyone, deserves to be alive when everything finally comes to an end. Marco inhales sharply when Jean leans in for a kiss, but soon smiles because there is no reason not to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello if you are here thanks so much for reading, I decided to post this here as I was going through my old works and I was like OK time to test how this place (ao3) works! This is really old so if there are any mistakes and such well... it's fine I guess haha ; 
> 
> This is very PG a bit sad, but yeah... Thanks!


End file.
